The Beginning of the End
by LonelyxSoul
Summary: Après l'accident, Elena reprend peu à peu connaissance et doit faire face à la réalité. Elle va devenir un vampire. Elle va achever sa transformation avec l'aide des frères Salvatore, de Jérémy et de ses amis. Mais ce qu'ils étaient tous loin de s'imaginer c'est que la transformation d'Elena ne serait que le commencement...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde,_

_Cette fanfiction est la toute première que j'écris, elle débute à partir de 4x01, lorsqu'Elena se réveille à la morgue. Elle suivra l'histoire le temps des premiers chapitres, mais changera complètement de la saison 4 d'origine au fur et à mesure qu'on avancera dans l'intrigue. De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition, ainsi que de nouveaux couples._

_J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment__. Je préciserai normalement à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Prologue - Second Breath**

******Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 03h57**

_~ La mort n'a qu'un instant, la vie en a mille ~_

L'obscurité, la noirceur, une étrange sensation qui me glaçait de l'intérieur, le néant...

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais, aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de ce passer. Juste un immense vide, semblable aux ténèbres s'étalait devant moi. Aussi étrange soit-il je n'avais pas peur. Je n'étais en aucun cas paniquée, triste ou même affolée. Bizarrement je me sentais... bien. Sereine, calme, paisible. Comme... vide. Vide de toute culpabilité, de toutes craintes, de toutes frayeurs. Débarrassée de cet énorme poids qui pesait continuellement sur mes épaules. Enfin en paix avec moi même, apaisée.

C'est alors que tout me revins en mémoire, le temps d'un flash. Le baiser échangé avec Stefan. Le complot de mon frère, aider par Matt pour me faire quitter la ville. Ma conversation avec Damon. Rebekah faisant fasse à la voiture. La chute du haut du pont. Et l'accident. Mon dieu l'accident...

Subitement une lumière blanche d'une vive intensité vint me sortir de ma torpeur. Elle fit rapidement place à un gris sinistre, puis à un noir lugubre au fur et à mesure que j'ouvrais les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes j'arrivais à discerner des ombres, des formes, qui par la suite devinrent des objets et des meubles. Je compris enfin où je me trouvais. Une morgue. C'est finalement à ce moment précis que la panique commença à m'envahir. Une morgue, pourquoi une morgue ? Brusquement j'entendis un murmure, quasi inaudible.

_- Elena..._

Je me relevas difficilement, sans pouvoir distinguer qui pouvais bien murmurer mon nom. Encore perdue, prise de vertiges, je m'assis en essayant de reprendre mes esprits pour peut être comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Puis j'entendis, pour la seconde fois, un autre murmure, légèrement plus fort cette fois-ci. Je me concentras un instant pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, et qui murmurait sans cesses mon nom. Quand sans pouvoir expliquer comment, ma concentration dévia sur des bruits de pas qui s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de moi. Aussitôt les bruits de pas ayant cessés les grandes portes qui se trouvaient devant moi s'ouvrir, accompagnées par un fracas assourdissent. C'est une voix, différente cette fois, qui prononça mon nom avec une douceur et une tendresse inimaginable. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnus enfin quelque chose qui m'étais familier. Ces yeux, d'un bleu si profond qu'il m'étais impossible de ne pas m'y perdre le temps d'un regard.

_- Elena..._

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce prologue, je poste le premier chapitre ce soir si je peux sinon demain. N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Une petite note pour loulou, merci beaucoup pour ta review d'encouragement. Cela fait plaisir de voir qu'on est suivit et que l'histoire intrigue, malgré le fait qu'elle vienne juste de commencer. :)_

_J'espère que tu continueras à suivre et que d'autres te rejoindrons. ;)_

_Voici maintenant le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. __Les prochains arriveront assez vite, et seront de plus en plus longs_.

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment_. _Je préciserai à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Learning to Cope**

******Hôpital de Mystic Falls, 04h03**

******POV Elena**

_~ La vie n'est qu'un long rêve, dont la mort nous réveille ~_

_- Elena..._

Damon venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce et s'était placé juste devant moi, son regard perçant maintenant plongé dans le mien. Il resta là, muet, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Ce qui était également mon cas, j'étais beaucoup trop perdue, sous le choc pour dire quoi que ce soit. Un silence de plomb s'installa durant plusieurs secondes, secondes qui me paraissaient interminables. Secondes durant lesquelles Damon et moi ne nous étions pas quittés des yeux. Quand je finis enfin par dévier mon regard, je regardas autour de moi, essayant de comprendre, de me souvenir. Mais rien, le trou noir.

Stefan lui, qui était venu se placer à mes côtés, regardait vers le sol. Damon lui n'avait cessé de me regarder. J'essayais de rassembler mes esprits pour tenter de dire quelque chose, ce que je réussie à faire malgré le flou total dans lequel je me trouvais.

_- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?_

Instantanément après avoir prononcé cette phrase, Stefan leva la tête et me regarda avec un air désolé, effondré. J'arrivais sans mal à distinguer ces yeux rouges et mouillés, signe qu'il avait sûrement pleuré. Mon cœur fit un bon à cette vue. Je me tournas ensuite vers Damon, qui ne m'apporta comme réponse qu'un regard triste et compréhensif suivit d'une parole loin d'être rassurante.

_- Je suis désolé Elena._

Mon incompréhension ne fit que s'accroître quand il prononça cette phrase.

_- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je ne comprends rien, expliquez moi ?_

Mais rien. Le silence. Une tristesse et un désespoir énorme m'envahirent quand je crue comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

_- Oh mon dieu Matt..._

_- Non Elena, Matt va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il est sain et sauf..._

_- Oui, le précieux Quaterback est en parfaite santé dieu merci..._

_- J'ai pu le sauvé à temps Elena, mais pas toi. J'ai, je n'ai pas pu te sauver Elena, tu étais déjà morte quand j'ai voulu te réanimer après t'avoir sorti de la voiture..._

J'eus le souffle coupé. J'étais pourtant bien en vie. Une seule explication pouvait justifier ça. La nouvelle me fit l'effet d'une bombe. Je devais faire face à la sombre vérité. J'allais être ce que je cherchais à éviter de devenir depuis le début. Un vampire...

_- Je vais devenir un vampire..._

_- Oui Elena, tu es en transition. _

J'étais comme paralysée. Voyant que mes yeux commençaient à se charger de larmes Stefan se mit à me caresser la main.

- _N'ai pas peur Elena, ça va aller tout ira bien. Je suis là, on est là, tu ne seras pas seule on sera tous là pour t'aider ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Oui Stefan à raison, il sera là pour t'aider, comme tout les autres_

Damon qui était resté à l'écart lança un regard froid à son frère, l'ironie toujours lisible dans sa voix.

_- On va te ramener au manoir, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant fais moi confiance..._

_- C'est vrai que ça lui a bien réussit jusque là de te faire confiance frangin._

L'aîné des Salvatore affichait un sourire en coin, malgré son ton dénué d'humour. Une fois arrivée au manoir, je m'isolas dans une des chambres libres pour m'effondrer en larmes, seule, tachant de me faire à l'idée que j'allais devenir ce que j'avais passée tant de temps à fuir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Et voilà le second chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain sera posté assez vite. ;)_

_N'hésitez pas à donner un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour le moment_. _Je préciserai à chaque chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Continue to Advance**

******Manoir des Salvatore, 10h27**

_~ Qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, faire un choix c'est accepter d'avancer ~_

Le soleil s'était levé depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la petite ville de Mystic Falls. Les oiseaux chantaient un air léger et paisible venant briser l'étrange calme qui donnait une fausse impression de normalité. En apparence la ville de Mystic Falls ressemblait à n'importe quelle ville de la région, c'était sans compter sur son côté surnaturel.

Tout le petit groupe était réuni depuis bientôt une heure dans l'immense salon de la pension Salvatore. Elena, elle, était toujours à l'étage, s'étant enfermée dans la chambre depuis la veille. Caroline, qui était assise dans le grand canapé, essayait de garder la face malgré tout, mais personne n'était dupe. Ils savaient très bien l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait réellement. Ses yeux rouges ne faisaient que confirmer ce que tous pensaient. Bonnie, qui était assise à ses côtés, avait posée sa main sur la sienne. Matt et Jérémy eux, s'étaient placés en face de Stefan, qui lui était assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Damon, qui était resté à l'écart n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot.

_- Je suis certaine que je peux trouver une solution, en cherchant bien j'en suis sûre._

Jérémy qui regardait vers le sol, releva la tête vers Bonnie.

_- Il n'y a pas d'issue possible Bonnie, le sort s'acharne sur nous comme d'habitude._

Bonnie qui n'avait pas perçu le désespoir dans sa voix continua sans faire attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, bien trop occupée par ses pensées.

_- En cherchant en profondeur je découvrirai sûrement quelque chose, je demanderai de l'aide à Emily s'il le faut mais je trouverai, il le faut, et vite. Quoi qu'il m'en coûte._

_- Sans vouloir te vexer Bonnie, s'il y avait une solution on l'aurait déjà trouvé._

Bonnie sortie soudain de ses pensées pour lancer un regard noir à Jérémy, qui n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que se soit.

_- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas capable au moins ?_

A peine Bonnie eu-t-elle levée la voix qu'un silence religieux tomba. Jérémy n'eut pas le temps de se justifier que Stefan le prit de vitesse.

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, Bonnie, c'est que devenir un vampire est une malédiction. Si l'on pouvait éviter de le devenir ça n'en serait plus une. Et même si s'était le cas on l'aurait trouvé la solution, depuis longtemps tu ne croies pas ?_

Brusquement Bonnie se leva et dit tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas. Ce qui la torturait depuis qu'elle avait appris le sort de celle qu'elle considérée comme sa sœur.

_- Elena ne deviendra jamais un vampire, c'est bien clair !_

Tout les regards s'étaient à présent posés sur Bonnie. Puis changèrent bien vite de direction pour se poser sur la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. Bonnie se tourna à son tour et regretta déjà d'avoir exprimé ses sentiments. Elena venait à peine de descendre les escaliers, qu'elle s'était figée net. Elle avait du mal à croire se qu'elle venait d'entendre.

_- Elena je, ce n'est pas ce que, je..._

Bonnie n'arriva à prononcer que quelques mots qu'Elena la coupa brusquement.

_- Ne t'en fais pas Bonnie j'ai compris. Tu préférerai encore me voir morte, que de me voir devenir un vampire._

Bien que submergée par ses émotions Elena était restée calme, elle n'avait pas crié, mais cette fois sans était trop. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que dorénavant sa meilleure amie allait la haïr pour ce qu'elle allait devenir, un vampire. Elena avait de nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, laissant Bonnie derrière elle, totalement figée. Stefan se leva immédiatement pour la suivre, mais Caroline l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras.

_- Laisse Stefan, j'y vais. Je suis bien placée pour la comprendre, probablement mieux que toi dans ce cas là..._

Caroline en lançant un bref regard vers Bonnie, qui n'avait pas bougée d'un millimètre. Stefan accepta en lui lançant un faible sourire et se rassit pendant que Caroline était déjà entrain de monter les marches d'escalier pour rejoindre Elena.

_- Il vaudrait mieux que je m'y mette rapidement. Je vais aller voir Emily, si quelqu'un est en mesure de m'aider, c'est elle._

Bonnie, encore confuse, s'apprêtait à quitter le manoir quand Jérémy se leva pour la suivre.

_- Bonnie attends, je viens avec toi._

Jérémy jeta un bref coup d'œil à Damon, pour se tourner ensuite vers Stefan.

_- Il nous reste combien de temps avant qu'elle doive achever sa transition ?_

_- Deux jours tout au plus._

Jérémy acquiesça tant bien que mal et se mit face à Matt.

_- Je passerais en fin d'après-midi pour t'aider à tout planifier, ça ira ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Jérémy je vais m'occuper de tout. C'est la moindre des choses._

Jérémy remercia silencieusement Matt et se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie pour rejoindre Bonnie qui attendait dehors près de sa voiture. Jérémy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la portière lorsque elle se posta devant lui pour l'en empêcher.

_- Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais, je peux me débrouiller toute seule._

_- C'est ma sœur Bonnie, il ne me reste plus qu'elle. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'aider._

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, les yeux dans les yeux. Bonnie savait très bien que Jérémy aimait sa sœur plus que tout et qu'il ferait tout pour elle. Mais se qu'elle était loin d'imaginer c'est qu'il se sentait en partie coupable de sa situation. Bonnie finit par s'écarter pour le laisser monter. Ils partirent tout deux du manoir avec une seule chose en tête. Trouver une solution pour Elena, et vite.

Dans l'immense salon des Salvatore un court silence s'était installé depuis que le jeune Gilbert était sortit pour rejoindre Bonnie.

_- Bon, il faut que j'aille à l'église pour organiser l'enterrement de Monsieur Saltzman. Ça risque d'être long, j'essaierai de passer dans la soirée._

_- Tu t'en sortiras seul ? Je veux dire, sans Jérémy ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas Stefan, je ne serais pas seul, Mérédith sera là pour m'aider._

_- D'accord... Encore merci Matt, pour tout._

Matt acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sortit du manoir, laissant Stefan et Damon seuls. Se qui ne présageait rien de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Voici maintenant le troisième chapitre, on verra un peu le point de vue de chacun des personnages. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. :)_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. ;)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Find a Solution**

******Manoir des Salvatore, 10h39**

_~ Pouvoir trouver une solution avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ~_

Caroline hésitait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devant la porte de la chambre où s'était réfugiée Elena la veille, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Certes elle avait déjà vécu la même épreuve que traversait aujourd'hui son amie, et elle était sûrement la mieux placée pour la comprendre, mais comme tout le monde pouvait le dire, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dire les mots justes. Elle essuya ses joues encore baignées de larmes, prit une profonde inspiration et se décida à frapper à la porte.

_- Elena ? C'est moi, Caroline. Je peux entrer ?_

Elle prit le léger sanglot que venait de laisser échapper la jeune fille pour un oui et entra dans la chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elena était allongée sur le lit et sanglotait durement. Caroline eue un pincement au cœur à cette vue. Ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, savant pertinemment que des paroles réconfortantes ne seraient qu'inutiles et superflues, elle s'approcha alors du lit, s'assit près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elena se redressa alors instantanément et se réfugia dans les bras de son amie. Caroline, d'abord surprise, resserra son étreinte. Elle savait qu'Elena en avait gros sur le cœur, et qu'elle lui parlerait à un moment ou un autre, et seulement quand elle serait prête. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais les ravala immédiatement. Elena était dévastée, tout comme elle.

**Pendant ce temps dans le salon...**

Stefan, ainsi que Damon, étaient restés muet depuis que Matt était sortit du manoir. Stefan, n'osant regarder son frère, préféré contempler le sol. Damon quant à lui avait le regard figé sur le mur devant lui. Le calme qui régnait dans la pièce devenait presque menaçant. Damon se dirigea alors vers le bar et se servit un verre de bourbon.

_- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut pas retarder l'inévitable._

Stefan soupira faiblement, toujours occupé dans sa contemplation.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Damon ?_

_- Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la petite sorcière aura beau faire tout se qu'elle peut elle ne trouvera rien._

_- Essayons de rester positif Damon, tachons de garder espoir._

Cette fois s'en était trop pour lui. Damon, qui avait su rester calme malgré la colère qui bouillait en lui, ne pouvait plus garder se qu'il pensait pour lui.

_- Garder espoir ? Garder espoir ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? La seule once d'espoir qui restait c'est évanouie quand tu as préféré sauvé le bien-aimé Quaterback à la place de ta copine !_

_- Que veux tu que je te dise Damon ? C'était son choix, que voulais tu que je fasses ?_

_- La sortir de là de grès ou de force Stefan, la sauver tout simplement !_

_- En laissant mourir son meilleur ami sous ses yeux, pour qu'elle perde encore une personne à qui elle tient ?_

_- Tu aurais dû la sauver elle, maintenant elle va devenir un vampire et tu devras la regarder tout les jours en sachant que tu aurais pu éviter ça._

Damon qui se tenait maintenant face à son frère, finit son verre d'une traite, lui lança un dernier regard noir bourré de reproches et monta dans sa chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Stefan décida alors de partir chasser. Espérant effacer sa culpabilité durant quelques heures et étancher la soif qui le tiraillait depuis la veille par la même occasion. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'Elena était entre de bonnes mains avec Caroline.

**Chambre de Damon...**

Damon ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation. Son meilleur ami était mort sous ses yeux, la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout l'avait rejeté et la colère qu'il ressentait envers son frère ne faisait que s'intensifier. Il ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un grand baluchon légèrement usé pour y ranger quelques affaires. Il sortit de la chambre à vitesse vampirique vers le salon pour ne pas alerter les deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient trois chambres plus loin de la sienne, et sortit de la maison tranquillement ayant entendu son frère quitter le manoir, partit chasser Tic et Tac selon lui. Le faible sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage à cette pensée s'effaça rapidement. Désormais il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête, quitter Mystic Falls.

**Devant l'église de Mystic Falls...**

Matt venait d'arriver devant l'église, au volant de la voiture de Stefan qui lui avait gentiment prêté. Il se gara soigneusement, veillant à ne pas abîmer la voiture, avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment on ne sait jamais. Il coupa le contact, retira les clefs en soupirant et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il avait du mal à y croire. Ils avaient tous passé une année inimaginable. Il avait appris l'existence des vampires, des fantômes et des loups -garous. Il avait perdu sa sœur, deux fois, Bonnie était une sorcière, Tyler était un loup-garou, Caroline un vampire, et maintenant il voyait sa meilleure amie obligée de faire un choix et d'en souffrir, par sa faute. Il ouvrit la portière, sortit de la voiture en veillant à la refermer derrière lui et se dirigea vers l'église. Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour effacer son erreur, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'est être là, pour l'épauler, et aider à la préparation de l'enterrement d'Alaric était la moindre des choses.

**Ancienne demeure des sorcières...**

Ils venaient d'arriver devant l'ancienne demeure, où avait été sacrifié de nombreuses sorcières dont Emily. Le voyage s'était passé dans le silence le plus total, Bonnie bien trop occupée à regarder la route et Jérémy observant le paysage, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et se dirigèrent vers le sous-sol pour finalement entrer dans la pièce qui les intéressés. Bonnie ne perdit pas de temps et s'assit sur le sol en tailleur, avant de poser son grimoire à côté d'elle et de fermer les yeux.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin je veux dire, tu ne cherche pas dans ton grimoire ?_

Bonnie qui essayait de ce concentrer, ouvrit les yeux et dévia son regard sur Jérémy, agacée.

_- Jérémy, il ne nous reste que peu de temps, et j'ai déjà feuilleté le grimoire d'Emily de nombreuses fois auparavant et aucune page ne mentionne ce que nous cherchons. Demander de l'aide aux sorcières est sûrement la meilleure chose à faire, et la plus rapide aussi._

Jérémy acquiesça silencieusement, le regard rivé sur le sol. Bonnie qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce rendit compte du changement d'humeur du jeune homme. Elle savait bien qu'il avait peur pour sa sœur, tout comme elle, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle le soutenait beaucoup, mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment. Le principal était de trouver une solution pour Elena, rapidement. Bonnie ferma de nouveau les yeux, et tenta d'établir le contact sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

_Tout d'abord un gros merci à toi BlueDragibus pour ta review, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à t'intéresser ! Encore merci à toi pour ton encouragement. :)_

_Ce quatrième chapitre sera donc divisé en quatre parties, dans celle-ci nous verrons un petit moment Elena/Caroline. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. :D_

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)_

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P1)**

******Manoir des Salvatore, 12h17**

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

Caroline avait passé plus d'une heure en compagnie d'Elena, à parler, échangeant toutes les deux leurs sentiments et leurs émotions sur ces derniers jours, bien qu'Elena passait plus de temps à garder le silence. Caroline la consola en premier temps et la rassura ensuite sur le faite de devenir un vampire. Elle lui expliqua que Matt allait bien, que tout aller s'arranger avec Bonnie et qu'ils feraient tout leur possible pour trouver une alternative à son problème. Et puis elle en vint à parler de la mort d'Alaric, puis de celle de Tyler. Elena vit son amie essayant tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient maintenant en abondance, tout comme les siennes. Elle l'a prit dans ses bras, et restèrent un moment enlacées, chacune se laissant aller à pleurer sans gêne et à profiter du soutient de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Caroline sécha ses larmes et proposa à Elena de lui préparer quelque chose à manger. Malgré les nombreux refus de son amie à ce sujet, Caroline descendit du lit, se dirigea vers la porte et prononça un léger :

_- Je reviens tout de suite !_

Elena n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit qu'elle avait déjà tourné les talons. Caroline qui venait de descendre les escaliers se dirigea alors vers la cuisine. Elle décida d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur et de voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien y trouver. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, il était quasiment vide. Seul restait une bouteille de lait, deux ou trois citrons, quelques pommes et un vieux bocal de cornichons. Elle soupira et se résigna à fouiller dans les placards, mais sans réel succès. Elle s'apprêta à battre en retraite au bout d'une énième recherche quand quelque chose attira son attention. Un grand sourire se dessina alors sur son visage encore rougit par les larmes.

_- Et voilà madame est servie !_

Caroline entra dans la chambre en souriant, un plateau entre les mains. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et s'installa face à son amie.

_- Je suis désolée je n'ai trouvé que ça. Le réfrigérateur est presque vide, comme les placards d'ailleurs, c'est un miracle que j'ai réussis à trouver quelque chose._

Elena remercia Caroline en lui souriant et examina le plateau. Un bol de lait y était posé avec à sa droite deux pommes et un... Elena fit d'abord une drôle de tête avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Caroline qui n'avait pas échappé à la scène laissa échapper un léger rire en attrapant le paquet.

_- Oui j'ai fais exactement la même tête que toi quand j'ai vu ça. Les frères Salvatore qui mangent des céréales c'est déjà dur à imaginer, mais les frères Salvatore qui mangent des Coco Pops, il m'a fallu du temps pour surmonter le choc._

Elena se mit alors à rire légèrement avant que Caroline n'ajoute le coup de grâce.

_- C'est vrai quoi, Stefan Salvatore le vampire sérieux, super mystérieux qui mange des Coco Pops c'est dur à imaginer mais Damon Salvatore le vampire sarcastique, super cool, Mr bad boy attitude manger des Coco Pops c'est juste impensable, non inimaginable, pire surréaliste._

Elena se mit à rire comme jamais, suivit de près par son amie qui elle non plus ne pouvait plus contenir son rire. Elles rirent toutes les deux de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que le calme revienne peu à peu.

_- Merci Caroline, je m'excuse d'être aussi égoïste, je ne savais pas pour Tyler je suis désolé, je devrais être là pour toi, comme tu l'a toujours fait pour moi et..._

_- N'en dis pas plus Elena, ne t'en fais pas, on à tous eu notre lot de problème, toi plus que n'importe qui et je sais que je peux compter sur toi, en toute circonstance comme tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi._

Elena et Caroline se sourirent et s'enlacèrent une énième fois.

_- Bon, ça te gêne si je t'abandonne pour quelques heures ? Matt et seul avec Mérédith pour organiser l'enterrement d'Alaric, je pense que mes talents d'organisatrice seraient les bienvenus et en plus avec mes « dons » particuliers je suis sûre que ça irait nettement plus vite._

Elena baissa les yeux et perdit son sourire à cette pensée. Alaric était bel et bien mort, tout comme Tyler d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû mal à y croire, toutes les personnes autour d'elle finissaient par mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ne rirait plus avec son professeur d'histoire préféré, qu'elle ne s'entraînerait plus avec lui, qu'elle avait perdu celui qu'elle considérait comme un père. Mais ce qui l'affligeait le plus c'est que Jérémy avait encore perdu quelqu'un qu'il aimait par sa faute. Elle avait songé à un moment ne pas achever sa transition, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jérémy, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées par Caroline qui affichait un regard inquiet.

_- Elena ?... Je peux rester avec toi si tu veux ?_

_- Non non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, vas-y, va les aider._

Elena sourit à son amie, mais Caroline n'était pas dupe, et elle ne comptait pas laisser Elena seule, pas dans ces circonstances. Elle sortit alors son téléphone et composa un numéro.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- J'appelle une baby-sitter quelle question._

_- Quoi ?_

Elena lui lança alors un regard mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné.

_- Relax Elena je plaisante, enfin en quelque sorte, j'appelle Matt pour qu'il vienne te tenir compagnie._

_- Caroline ce n'est pas nécessaire, je..._

A peine Elena eût-elle ouvert la bouche que Caroline la coupa net.

_- Allô Matt ? C'est Caroline, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir au manoir pour rester avec Elena ?_

_- Oui évidemment, mais j'ai l'enterrement à arranger et Mérédith n'y arrivera jamais seule, je..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas Matt, je vais m'occuper de tout. Loin de moi l'idée de laisser Mérédith seule pour tout organiser._

_- Euh, d'accord je, j'arrive tout de suite._

Caroline raccrocha et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche.

_- Caroline, je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais, je suis une grande fille à présent._

Caroline sourit au ton ironique que venait de prendre la jeune femme, ce qui attira l'attention de celle-ci.

_- Je sais que je suis une vraie mère poule, mais je ne pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester toute seule à te morfondre quand même._

Elena soupira longuement avant de regarder son amie.

_- Je, j'ai, j'ai peur de lui faire du mal._

Caroline surprise parce que venait de lui avouer Elena fronça les sourcils, avant de retrouver un visage calme.

_- Elena, ne t'en fais pas, l'appel du sang ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut qu'il soit à la surface pour qu'il t'attire, en quelque sorte. Et puis tu n'as pas encore de « pouvoirs », Matt sais ce défendre tu sais. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ira, c'est un grand garçon._

Caroline afficha un grand sourire, satisfaite d'avoir reprit les propos qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme quelques minutes auparavant. Elena sourit, amusée par la réaction de son amie.

_- D'accord ça va tu m'as eu sur ce coup là, je rends les armes._

_- Bien dans ce cas je savoure joyeusement ma victoire. Tu veux que j'attende que Matt arrive pour partir ou je peux te laisser seule pendant ce temps ?_

_- Tu peux y aller ça ira, ne te fais pas de mauvais sang, sans mauvais jeu de mots._

_- Bon d'accord, je t'appelle quand j'arrive._

_- Caroline, tout ira bien. Que veux qu'il m'arrive en dix minutes ?_

_- Avec la chance que tu as tu serais bien capable de t'étouffer avec un grain de céréales._

Elena se mit à rire en poussant presque son amie en dehors de la chambre.

_- Allez vas-y !_

_- C'est bon ça va, j'y vais ! Au faite, tu peux faire une dernière chose pour moi ?_

Elena se mit alors à craindre le pire, mais finit par se détendre quand elle vit son amie sourire de toutes ses dents et prononcer une dernière phrase avant de dévaler les escaliers.

_- Mange tes Coco Pops made in Salvatore brothers._

Elena se mit alors à rire de bon cœur en allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Certes elle ne comptait plus les innombrables épreuves qu'elle avait traversé, mais elle savait que quoi qu'il arrive sa famille, ses amies et ses proches seraient toujours là pour elle.

**Devant le manoir...**

Caroline qui souriait toujours, était fière d'avoir fait retrouver, en quelque sorte, le sourire à son amie. Elle se dirigea alors à pied vers l'église, étant venue en voiture avec Bonnie. Y aller à pied l'importait peu, l'église ne se trouvait qu'à une dizaine de minutes tout au plus du manoir. Elle s'engagea alors dans le chemin qui longeait la pension quand une vive douleur se fit sentir au niveau de son cou, puis de son dos. Elle ne sentit pas la troisième fléchette l'atteindre, s'étant déjà effondrée sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou à tous !_

_Voici maintenant la deuxième partie qui arrive. Comme vous pourrez le voir certains passages colleront aux "véritables" scènes de la série, mais l'histoire se distinguera assez vite au fil des chapitres. :)_

___J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P2)**

******Église de Mystic Falls, 12h25**

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

Matt qui s'occupait toujours de l'organisation de l'enterrement, aider par Mérédith, venait à peine de raccrocher avec Caroline. Il prit une grande inspiration et se creusa la tête pour trouver la façon d'expliquer son départ. Il se décida alors chercher Mérédith pour lui expliquer la situation. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin elle discutait avec le pasteur Young, qu'il connaissait depuis de son enfance.

_- Mérédith, désolé de vous interrompre, je pourrais te parler un instant ?_

_- Bien sûr Matt j'arrive, pasteur Young vous m'excusez quelques minutes ?_

_- Évidemment ma chère prenaient votre temps, pendant ce temps je vais continuer à planifier la cérémonie._

_- Merci encore pour votre aide précieuse._

Le pasteur acquiesça en souriant et s'éloigna pour finalement quitter la pièce. Mérédith inquiète, se tourna vers Matt.

_- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Matt ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Elena ?_

_- Non non ne t'en fais pas elle va bien, il faut juste que je retourne au manoir pour rester avec elle, il ne vaut mieux pas la laisser seule dans une épreuve pareille._

_- Je comprends parfaitement ne t'inquiète pas, je me débrouillerai. Certes ça me prendras plus de temps que prévu mais je m'en sortirais._

_- Tu ne seras pas seule, Caroline va venir te rejoindre pour prendre ma place. Avec ses «dons» très spéciaux je suis même sûr quelle sera plus efficace que moi, et c'est sans compter sur son incroyable talent pour l'organisation._

Mérédith se mit à sourire, sourire que lui rendit Matt avant de s'éloigner pour quitter l'église lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

_- Matt, attends !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je, tu, tu pourrais dire à Elena que je suis désolée. Et que si elle a besoin de parler, je serais là pour l'écouter._

_- D'accord._

_- Merci._

_- C'est normal._

Matt lui sourit avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le parking. Il déverrouilla la voiture et s'installa à l'intérieur. Il fouilla alors dans ses poches à la recherche des clefs et fut surprit de ne pas les trouver, il aurait pourtant juré les avoir mise dans la poche de sa veste. Il soupira et se résigna à retourner dans l'église pour les chercher. Il sortit de la voiture en refermant la portière derrière lui et se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit un vent glacial derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement et aperçut les clefs posées à ses pieds. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien, il était seul. Il ramassa alors les clefs, retourna à sa voiture et voulut mettre le contact quand il vu que quelque chose était placé sur le siège passager. Il y ramassa une lettre blanche semblable à l'invitation qu'il avait reçu pour le bal organisé chez les Mikaelson. Son prénom y était joliment inscrit au devant. Il avait des soupçons quand t-a l'auteur de cette lettre, et, préférant ne pas la lire, décida de la ranger soigneusement dans sa poche. Il mit alors le contact et sortit du parking, direction la pension Salvatore.

**Pendant ce temps aux alentours de Mystic Falls...**

Caroline émergea peu à peu. Elle arrivait à peine à ouvrir les yeux, encore affaiblit par la verveine qui se dissipait au fur et à mesure. Malgré l'horrible mal de tête qui la consumait, elle réussit à apercevoir quelqu'un assise à côté d'elle. Elle se concentra du mieux qu'elle put pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Lorsque sa vision se clarifia enfin elle reconnut aussitôt la jeune femme qui n'était autre que Rebekah.

_* Flashback *_

Rebekah errait dans la forêt depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, sans but précis, juste pour pouvoir sentir le vent glacial du soir souffler sur son visage et emmêler ses cheveux blonds parfaitement lisse. Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait délibérément provoqué la mort de Matt, ainsi que celle d'Elena. En aucun cas elle n'avait voulu ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Alaric avait tué son frère sous ses yeux, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle voulait se venger, et le seul moyen de tuer Alaric, était de tuer Elena. Elle surprit une larme couler sur sa joue à la pensée de son frère, qu'elle avait perdu à jamais. Totalement épuisée, elle se décida à rentrer. Quand elle arriva devant l'immense propriété, elle se figea. A la vue de la gigantesque demeure, une pensée amère lui vint en tête. Ils auraient pu vivre heureux ensemble dans cette maison, comme une vraie famille. C'est la seule chose qu'elle aurait voulu, la seule chose qu'elle désirait plus que tout au monde, et on lui avait enlevé.

_- Serait-ce une pointe de nostalgie que je décèle ?_

Rebekah se retourna subitement pour tenter d'identifier la personne qui se tenait derrière elle. Elle avait du mal à en croire ses yeux.

_- Tyler ? C'est impossible, tu es sensé être mort..._

_- Oh non Tyler n'est pas mort, pas encore dû moins._

Rebekah ne comprenait plus rien, Tyler vivant ? Serait-ce possible que ?... L'intuition qu'elle avait ne fit que se confirmer quand elle vit un sourire sournois se dessiner sur le visage du jeune hybride. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle arrivait à peine à parler.

_- Nick... c'est impossible... Tu ne peux pas..._

_- Être en vie ? Comme tu peux le voir ma chère sœur il n'y pas plus vivant. Bonnie a su se montrer très coopérative, remarque, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait sauver ses amies, et sa mère par la même occasion._

_- Bonnie ? Mais je croyais que... elle n'est pas assez puissante pour exécuter un tel sort ?_

_- C'est ce que je pensais, elle m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Je ne pensé pas qu'elle avait ça en elle, comme quoi, la magie noire a du bon. Elle va la corrompre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus la différence entre la bonne magie et la mauvaise, ça risque d'être intéressant._

Rebekah qui n'avait pas quitté son frère des yeux, encore sous le choc, n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Klaus, amusé, ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Je reviens d'entre les morts, sain et sauf, toujours aussi beau et élégant bien que je ne sois plus dans mon corps et je n'ai même pas le droit à un câlin ? J'avoue que je suis déçu._

Rebekah sourit malgré les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, rougie par le froid, et se jeta dans les bras de son frère, qu'elle croyait avoir perdu.

_- J'ai eu tellement peur si tu savais, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée de t'avoir perdu._

Rebekah sera son frère aussi fort qu'elle le pue, et entre deux sanglots continua à se livrer.

_- Je ne pouvais pas accepter de te perdre encore une fois, Alaric devait payer. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui, alors j'ai fais ce que je croyais juste. En tuant Elena, j'étais sûre qu'Alaric mourrait avec elle._

Klaus qui caressait les cheveux blonds de sa sœur se figea net. Il ne pouvait pas y croire, elle n'avait pas fait ça, elle n'avait pas osé. Il mit fin alors à l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec sa sœur et l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules.

_- Rebekah dis moi que tu n'as pas fais ça, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai ?_

Il était resté étrangement calme, bien que ses yeux laissaient entrevoir toute la rage et la colère qui venait de le submerger. Rebekah désemparée par le changement d'humeur de son frère, tenta de se justifier comme elle pue.

_- Je, je te croyais mort. Je, j'étais anéantit, je voulais me venger, te venger et je savais qu'en tuant Elena Alaric mourrait aussi, je n'ai pas..._

Il la tenait maintenant fermement par les épaules, la serrant de plus en plus, avant de lui hurler dessus, hors de lui.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Comment je vais faire pour créer mes hybrides maintenant ? Hein ! Comment !_

_- Nick, tu me fais mal !_

Rebekah qui était sous le choc ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes.

_- Je, je suis désolée... Nick je t'en pris, je..._

Klaus, retrouvant son calme, lâcha sa sœur et recula de quelques pas.

_- Tais-toi, ne dis plus rien... Va-t'en..._

_- Nick, non, je..._

_- Va-t'en ! Immédiatement ! Avant que je fasse quelque chose que je pourrais regretter._

Rebekah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, certes elle aurait pensée qu'il se mettrait en colère, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il réagirait aussi violemment envers elle. Elle lança un dernier regard remplit de regrets envers son frère avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Elle courut, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit loin de tout. jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à bout de souffle. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pue, assez vite pour que le vent qui fouettait son visage efface les larmes qui coulaient maintenant en abondance sur ses joues. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de course forcené, elle s'arrêta brusquement et se laissa tomber le long d'un arbre pour finir assise sur l'herbe fraîche et humide, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle était tellement dévastée par la réaction qu'avait eu son frère envers elle, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle discrètement. Elle sentit soudain une intense douleur au niveau de son abdomen, elle n'eut pas le temps de retirer la fléchette qu'on lui avait tiré qu'une corde imbibée de verveine s'enroula autour de son cou. Elle n'eut le temps d'apercevoir ses agresseurs qu'elle s'évanouit sous la douleur des nombreuses fléchettes plantées dans son corps.

_* Fin du flashback *_

Caroline regarda autour d'elle, et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait dans une sorte de camionnette. Elle tenta de bouger les bras et se rendit compte qu'elle était attachée avec des chaînes. Elle tira alors aussi fort qu'elle le put pour tenter de se détacher, mais sans succès.

_- Pas la peine de t'agiter, tu n'arriveras pas à te libérer._

Caroline se tourna alors vers l'homme qui était au volant et son passager.

_- Pourquoi nous avoir enlevées ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_

L'homme qui se trouvait côté passager passa à l'arrière pour se placer face à elle.

_- Chut... ne t'en fais pas tu le seras bien assez tôt, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta voisine, elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle a reprit connaissance._

L'homme lui noua alors le tissu imbibé de verveine autour de la bouche. Caroline laissa échapper un cri de douleur sous l'effet de la brûlure. Malgré la souffrance, Caroline tenta d'écouter la conversation des deux hommes, qui étaient de nouveau côte à côte.

_- Tu crois qu'il les a déjà tous capturé ?_

_- Si ce n'est pas le cas ça ne serait tarder._

_- C'est quoi ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien, on dirait..._

_- Attention !_

L'homme braqua brusquement à pleine vitesse ce qui fit faire de nombreux tonneaux à la camionnette. Caroline se retrouva la tête en bas, toujours attachée par les chaînes, qui lui coupaient le sang, des éclats de verre dans les cheveux. Elle n'eut le temps de regarder autour d'elle qu'une force mystérieuse la tira hors de la carcasse de fer. Elle se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, complètement étourdie, découvrant l'identité de son sauveur.

_- Tyler ?!_

**Manoir des Salvatore...**

Elena attendait Matt depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, assise sur son lit, occupée à regarder dehors. Elle entendit soudain quelqu'un monter les escaliers, et toquer timidement à sa porte.

_- Elena ? Je peux entrer ?_

_- Stefan ? Oui bien sûr._

Stefan entra alors dans la chambre, s'assit sur le lit en face de la jeune femme et essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue en lui souriant tendrement.

_- Est-ce que ça va ?_

Elena lui sourit faiblement et posa sa main sur la sienne.

_- Ça va aller, je crois que j'ai juste besoin de temps._

Stefan acquiesça en souriant et s'apprêta à se lever pour sortir quand Elena lui attrapa le bras.

_- Stefan attends !_

Stefan se rassit alors sur le lit et Elena en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Stefan resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se rassoit pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_- Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable Stefan. Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Tu as sauvé Matt comme je te l'avais demandé et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. Je n'aurais pas supporté de perdre une autre personne que j'aime, pas encore. Certes, je n'avais jamais voulu devenir un vampire, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour sauver un être que j'aime alors je le referai sans hésiter. Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps..._

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent tendrement avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

_- Ça doit être Matt, Caroline l'a appelé avant de partir aider Mérédith._

_- J'y vais._

Une fois Stefan sortit de la chambre, elle s'allongea et alluma la télévision. Après plusieurs secondes de zapping interminable, elle se décida finalement à les rejoindre. Quand elle descendit les escaliers elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Matt qui avait sonné à la porte.

_- Elena..._

Elena se figea net. Au milieu du salon se trouvait Stefan entouré d'hommes du shérif, leurs armes pointées sur lui. Non loin de lui se trouvait le shérif Forbes et le pasteur Young, qui avait aidé à la préparation de l'enterrement de John et de Jenna et qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant.

_- Shérif Forbes ? pasteur Young ? Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

Le shérif Forbes s'avança vers Elena un regard chargé de regrets.

_- Je suis désolé Elena, mais ça ne peut plus continuer._

Au même moment un homme du shérif planta une seringue remplie de verveine dans le cou de Stefan, qu'il ne tarda pas à s'écouler au sol. Elena se précipita immédiatement à ses côtés.

_- Stefan ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faite ! Vous ne pouvez pas, pourquoi vous faites ça !_

Je suis désolé Elena, mais pour l'instant les vampires ne peuvent pas rester en liberté, nous allons les enfermer sous l'église en attendant de décider de leur sort.

_- Oh c'est vrai, à propos, Elizabeth... le plan a changé._

Brusquement un autre homme du shérif attrapa Elena par derrière et lui planta une seringue remplit de sédatif dans le cou.

_- Henry mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_- Ça fait longtemps que je connais l'existence des vampires, et je sais reconnaître une personne en transition._

_- Il n'a jamais été question d'enfermer Elena !_

_- L'enfermer non, mais la tuer oui, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs._

Aussitôt le pasteur Young eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un chiffon imbibé de chloroforme vint se poser sur le visage du shérif qui tomba au sol au bout de quelques secondes.

_- Je suis désolé Elizabeth, mais je ne laisserais personne se mettre sur mon chemin. Dépêchons nous de les ramener à l'église, Matt ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ce qui permettra de nous ramener la dernière pièce du puzzle, Damon Salvatore._


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou !_

_Voilà enfin la troisième partie que je poste maintenant. Comme vous pourrez le voir certains passages colleront aux "véritables" scènes qu'on voit dans l'épisode de la série, mais l'histoire se distinguera nettement au fil des chapitres. ;)_

___J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _N'hésitez pas si vous avez un avis. :)

_**Rating :** T, pour ce chapitre._

_**Disclamer :** The Vampire Diaries, son univers, ainsi que ses personnages ne n'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - It's Time to Evolve (P3)**

******Quelque part dans la forêt de Mystic Falls...**

_~ Choisir d'évoluer pour changer de vie, avant d'y être forcé ~_

_- Tyler ?!_

Caroline avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était impossible. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, se promettant en elle même de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment, sans prononcer un seul mot. Caroline était au paradis, enlacées dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et qu'elle croyait avoir perdu pour toujours. Klaus quant à lui, était aux anges, profitant des bras de sa belle, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

_- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, j'ai eu tellement peur tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, si tu savais. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre, je ne pourrais pas supporter de vivre sans toi._

Caroline, complètement chamboulée se sera davantage contre celui qu'elle croyait être l'élu de son coeur.

_- Chut... je suis là... tu ne me perdras jamais sweetheart, je te le promets._

Caroline n'en crue pas ses oreilles, impossible , tout mais pas ça. Elle se recula brusquement. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Son cœur se brisa une nouvelle fois, aussi facilement que la dernière fois.

_- Klaus..._

Un murmure presque inaudible, qui pourtant, n'échappa pas à l'hybride. Le sourire fière qu'il abordait quand il comprit qu'elle l'avait démasqué s'effaça quand il vit les larmes de la jeune femme coulaient.

_- Caroline je..._

Trop tard. A peine eut-il ouvert la bouche qu'il se prit une gifle monumentale.

_- Comment tu as pu me faire ça ! Je n'arrive pas croire que tu m'aimanipulé ! Comment as tu osé ?!_

Les larmes de la jeune femme laissèrent place à une colère noire.

_- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que je parlais à un monstre incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, aucune sensibilité, aucune compassion. Pas une once d'humanité._

Elle s'interrompit durant une seconde, se rendant compte de la situation. Kaus lui n'avait pas bouger, toujours figé, une regard qui se voulait impassible sur le visage.

_- Mon dieu Tyler... Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à Tyler ?!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas il va bien. Bonnie a exécuté un sort et m'a fait rentrer dans son corps pour que je reste en vie, et sauver les votre par la même occasion. Dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps ton précieux Tyler te sera rendus._

_- Tyler est vivant..._

Klaus exaspéré, soupira avant de s'éloigner.

_- Oui. Tu viens, j'aimerais retrouver mon corps avant le prochain millénaire._

_- Oui, je... j'arrive..._

Caroline encore déboussolée, reprit ses esprits et se mit en route à la suite de Klaus, déjà loin devant.

**Ancienne demeure des sorcières...**

Bonnie tentait de contacter les sorcières depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, sans succès. Jérémy, qui se trouvait non loin d'elle, commençait à désespérer.

_- Ça ne sert à rien Bonnie, ça fait plus d'une heure que tu essayes d'établir le contact et toujours rien. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, elles ne veulent pas entrer en contact avec nous, et encore moins nous aider._

Bonnie exaspérée ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard sur Jérémy.

_- Si tu arrêtais de m'interrompre toutes les vingt minutes peut-être que j'arriverai à quelque chose. Et puis on à pas le choix, ce sont les seules qui peuvent nous aider, sauf si tu as une meilleure idée évidemment ?_

Jérémy fit non de la tête et retourna à la contemplation de ses baskets. Bonnie soupira et reprit avec une voix plus douce.

_- Je, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça, c'est, c'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à les atteindre. Comme s'il me manquait quelque chose, comme si... j'avais perdu quelque chose, je ne sais pas..._

Jérémy s'interrompit alors dans sa contemplation et dévia son regard sur Bonnie. Il s'approcha alors et s'assit face à elle, en lui prenant les mains. Bonnie surprise, regarda Jérémy d'un air perplexe.

_- Je me disais que je... je pourrais peut-être t'aider._

_- Tu, tu ne peux pas m'aider Jérémy, je veux dire, tu n'as aucun pouvoir._

_- Je n'ai peut-être pas de pouvoir, mais je peux voir et parler aux fantômes... et puis je, tu pourrais peut-être utiliser mon énergie pour t'aider, enfin si c'est possible..._

Bonnie se souvint alors de l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble tous les deux, puis du moment où Jérémy lui avait avoué qu'il voyait des fantômes, dont Vicky et Anna. Et enfin, quand elle avait apprit que Jérémy avait embrassé Anna, lui rappelant tout le mal que ça lui avait fait. Bonnie reprit alors ses esprits sous le regard inquiet de Jérémy, et lui lança un regard qu'elle voulait convainquant.

- On peut toujours essayer.

Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et se concentrèrent pour tenter d'établir la connexion. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, les bougies qui se trouvaient dans la pièce s'allumèrent. Un vent glacial traversa la pièce et fit ouvrir les yeux à Jérémy, qui tenait toujours fermement les mains de Bonnie. Jérémy regarda autour de lui mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par Bonnie qui serra davantage leurs mains avant de lâcher un : reste concentré Jérémy. Il obéit et referma les yeux, se concentrant à nouveau. C'est alors que des chuchotements se firent entendre.

_- Va-t'en ! Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici !_

_- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Elena est en transition, existe t-il un moyen pour qu'elle reste humaine ? Je vous en prie s'il y a un moyen dites le nous !_

Jérémy et Bonnie attendaient une réponse mais ils n'entendirent qu'un silence lugubre.

_- Je vous en prie ! Je sais que vous m'en voulez, mais Elena ne mérite pas ça, elle n'a jamais voulu devenir un vampire. Je vous en prie aidez nous !_

C'est alors que Sheila apparût devant eux, l'air contrarié, bien qu'on pouvait voir une étincelle de compréhension et d'amour dans son regard. Bonnie et Jérémy se levèrent d'un bond, étonnés de la voir apparaître devant eux. Bonnie qui avait les larmes aux yeux se précipita pour enlacer sa grand-mère.

_- Bonjour ma chérie._

Elles restèrent enlacées une longue minute, avant de se séparer. Sheila dévia son regard sur Jérémy pour le saluer à son tour, puis revint sur Bonnie.

_- Tu ne devrais pas être là Bonnie._

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide grand-mère, Elena est..._

_- En transition, je sais. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider. Tu le sais bien Bonnie, on ne peu pas changer la nature, ni modifier le destin. Ce qui arrive, arrive pour une bonne raison. C'est parce que c'est sensé arriver, comme l'a choisit l'univers._

_- Un jour tu m'as dit qu'une sorcière devait maintenir l'équilibre de la nature. Elena n'était pas sensée devenir un vampire, si elle reste humaine l'équilibre ne sera pas en danger puisque ce n'était pas son destin de mourir se soir là._

_- Je suis désolé mais on ne peut pas t'aider. On ne peut changer le passé, ni modifier le sort d'Elena. Devenir un vampire n'est pas censé être un choix, mais une malédiction. Je suis désolée, mais il n'y a aucune solution pour éviter ça._

Elle marqua une courte pause avant de continuer.

_- C'est maintenant ou jamais si tu veux sauver Elena. Surtout n'oublies pas, ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois Bonnie. Je t'aime ma chérie._

Puis elle disparut, laissant Bonnie et Jérémy, figés.

_- Qu'est-ce que ta grand-mère voulait dire par c'est maintenant ou jamais pour sauver Elena ?_

Bonnie s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand son portable se mit à sonner.

_- Matt ? Tout va bien ?... Matt, Matt calme toi je ne comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quoi ?! Mais... ok, tu as essayé de joindre Caroline ? Et Stefan ? Damon ? Ok essaye de le joindre, moi je... je vais essayer de les localiser, fais attention à toi._

Jérémy, qui n'avait pas quitté Bonnie des yeux se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas quand il vit le visage livide de la jeune femme.

_- Bonnie ?_

_- Matt... Matt vient d'arriver au manoir et... il a retrouvé le shérif Forbes inanimé dans l'entrée, des seringues éparpillées sur le sol... Elena et Stefan n'y sont pas, ils sont injoignables, tout comme Caroline. Ce n'est pas normal, il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

Jérémy s'apprêtait à rassurer Bonnie quand ils entendirent tout les deux des bruits de pas se rapprocher d'eux. Ils eurent à peine le temps de tourner la tête que Tyler se trouvait devant eux, suivit par Caroline.

_- Tyler !?_

Jérémy voulut s'avancer pour prendre son ami qu'il croyait mort dans ses bras mais Bonnie le retint par le bras.

_- Jérémy non ! Il n'est pas celui que tu crois._

Jérémy n'y comprenait plus rien. Il se tourna alors vers Bonnie, puis vers Caroline, pour enfin poser son regard sur Tyler qui arborait un sourire en coin.

_- Tu devrais écouter ta sorcière petit Gilbert, les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être._

Jérémy eut du mal à y croire.

_- Klaus..._

_- Et oui petit Gilbert, ta sorcière a gentiment accepté de me faire rentrer dans le corps de Tyler pour m'éviter de finir carbonisé. En même temps c'était prévisible, et nécessaire si elle voulait garder sa mère en vie, ainsi que tout les autres._

Jérémy sidéré, se tourna vers Bonnie qui regardait vers le sol.

_- Oh... je vois, elle ne vous a rien dit..._

_- Je n'en ai pas eu le temps..._

_- Évidement... ne vous en faite pas, dès que j'aurais récupéré mon corps votre précieux Tyler vous sera rendu, et tout redeviendra comme avant dans le meilleur des mondes. Vous savez quoi, j'ai l'impression que vous avez besoin de parler donc... je vais aller chercher mon corps, sans mauvais jeu de mots et quand je reviens on s'y met, ok ?_

Klaus ne laissa le temps à personne de répondre, qu'il s'était déjà éclipsé. Jérémy se tourna alors vers Bonnie, la colère et la stupéfaction ayant pris le dessus.

_- Bonnie je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça..._

_- Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Si Klaus était tué, ma mère mourrait aussi, tout comme Caroline, Tyler et les autres, qu'est-ce que j'étais sensée faire ?!_

_- Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir sauvé Klaus si ça voulait dire sauver les autres, mais tu ne nous as rien dis ! Quant es-ce que tu comptais nous dire que Klaus était dans le corps de Tyler ?! Tyler que l'on croyait tous mort !?_

Caroline voyant que Bonnie ne savait plus quoi répondre, intervint à son tour en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jérémy.

_- Calme toi Jérémy, c'est vrai que Bonnie n'aurait pas dû nous cacher ça, et qu'elle nous a tous bien eue, ajouta Caroline en laissant un regard plein de reproches à son amie, mais on s'occupera de ça plus tard. Il y a quelque chose de plus important à résoudre. _

_Quand je suis sortie du manoir pour aller à l'église aider Mérédith, je me suis faite enlevée et je me suis réveillée dans un fourgon à côté de Rebekah. Tyler, enfin je veux dire Klaus, m'a sortit de là avant que j'entende où ils avaient l'intention de nous livrer, mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est qu'ils travaillaient pour quelqu'un. Dans le peu que j'ai pu entendre j'ai aussi appris que nous n'étions pas les seules destinées à être enlevé._

_- Attends une minute, dans ton résumé tu dis que Klaus ta sauvé, ce qui ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, mais Klaus n'a pas sauvé sa sœur ? Il n'y a pas un truc qui cloche selon vous ?_

_- Figure toi petit Gilbert, que ma sœur mérite une leçon. En tuant Elena, elle m'empêche à tout jamais de créer mes hybrides, ce qui me met légèrement en rage... donc je suis sûr que se faire torturer un peu ne lui fera pas de mal._

Jérémy et les filles se tournèrent alors vers l'encadrement de porte où Klaus avait pris appui, son cercueil derrière lui. Les trois amis lui lancèrent un regard noir, bourré de reproches. Bonnie se baissa pour récupérer son grimoire, toujours posé sur le sol et se tourna vers Caroline.

_- Pour en revenir à ce que tu as dis, que vous n'étiez pas les seules destinées à être enlevé, Matt m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes. Il a trouvé ta mère évanouie dans l'entrée du manoir, avec des seringues éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce, Elena, Stefan et Damon sont introuvables._

_- Et ma mère va bien ?!_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, elle est juste endormie. Je suis sûre que le fait qu'Elena, Stefan et Damon soient introuvables et que tu te sois faite enlevée au même moment n'est pas une coïncidence. Il se trame quelque chose, et c'est s'en compter sur le fait que les personnes enlevées ou disparues sont toutes des vampires._

_- Ma mère m'a dit il y a quelques jours qu'Alaric nous avait dénoncé au conseil._

_- Maintenant qu'ils savent qui sont les vampires ils veulent tous les exterminer._

_- Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi ma mère était au manoir ?_

_- Ta mère devait sûrement jouer double jeu. Le conseil avait appris qu'elle savait pour les vampires par l'intermédiaire d'Alaric, si elle voulait se racheter elle devait les aider à arrêter tout ça. Elle leur a fait croire qu'elle était de leur côté, pour mieux nous protéger ensuite. Sauf que quelque chose a dû déraper au manoir quand ils sont venus chercher Stefan, et Elena par la même occasion._

_- C'est plus que probable, sauf que nous ne savons toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça._

Klaus toujours à l'écart, se mit à applaudir, sont fidèle sourire en coin au lèvres.

_- Bravo ! On peut dire que vous êtes des vrai Sherlock Holmes en herbe. Je peux récupérer mon corps maintenant ?_

_- Si on veux avoir une chance de les retrouver à temps, et en vie il faut faire vite. On pourra se charger de te rendre ton corps après._

Kaus se mit alors face à Caroline, son sourire charmeur au lèvres.

_- Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? C'est vrai après tout, je pourrais très bien forcer Bonnie à me rendre mon corps maintenant en menaçant Jérémy._

Caroline qui le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, arborait un air confiant.

_- Tu ne ferais pas ça._

_- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas ?_

Leurs corps étaient maintenant presque collés, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_- Parce que si l'on ne fait rien, ta sœur mourra aussi. Et ça m'étonnerais beaucoup que te retrouver seul te plaise beaucoup. Après tout, c'est pour ça que tu voulais créer tes hybrides, car tu ne voulais pas te retrouver seul. Maintenant que tu ne peux plus en créer, il ne te reste plus que ta sœur, aussi tordue soit-elle._

L'expression suffisante de Klaus disparut en même temps que son sourire en coin. Il pouvait manipuler n'importe qui, se cacher derrière son air suffisant et son sourire en coin, personne ne pouvait lire en lui comme Caroline pouvait le faire et il le savait. Ce qu'il adorait et qui l'agaçait à la fois.

_- Très bien, dans ce cas, il faudrait faire vite. Je me sens, comment dire... oppressé dans ce corps._

Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et en sortit une carte de Mystic Falls.

_- Mystic Falls ? Tu es sûre que ceux qui sont à l'origine de se plan ne ferait pas ça hors de la ville ?_

Bonnie attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait sur l'étagère, à sa droite, et se mit à genoux devant la carte dépliée.

_- C'est le Conseil des Fondateurs qui cherchent à exterminer les vampires, en aucun cas ils ne souhaiteraient faire ça ailleurs, rien que pour l'aspect symbolique. Jérémy tu veux bien ?_

Jérémy s'avança alors vers Bonnie et lui tendit sa main, qu'elle entailla avec le couteau. Quelques gouttes de sang tombèrent sur la carte, pendant que Bonnie commençait à réciter l'incantation voulue. Au bout de quelques secondes le peu de sang tombé sur la carte se mit à bouger, attirant l'attention de Jérémy et de Caroline. Bonnie elle, avait toujours les yeux fermés, occupée à réciter l'incantation. Klaus quant à lui, semblait plus intéressé par Caroline que par la carte. Quand le sang finit enfin sa course sur un point de la carte, la surprise fut totale.

_- L'église ? Mais ça n'a aucun sens, pourquoi là-bas ?_

_- Si l'on réfléchit bien, le pasteur Young fait partit du conseil, il compte parmi l'une des nombreuses familles fondatrices._

_- Il y a des caves sous l'église, il pourrait très bien les avoir enfermés là._

_- Mais le pasteur Young n'aurait jamais fait ça, il nous connaît depuis notre enfance, c'est même lui qui à organisé l'enterrement de Jenna, et John. Pourquoi il s'en prendrait à nous ?_

_- Il fait partit du conseil donc il hait les vampires, ce qui est logique. Il va chercher à nous exterminer les uns après les autres._

_- Le bel exemple de la foi assombrie le jugement._

_- Très utile Klaus, merci._

_- Encore fâchée sweetheart ? Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu es plutôt rancunière._

Caroline commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur, ce qui n'échappa à Bonnie qui jouait à présent le rôle de l'arbitre.

_- Ok temps mort ! Si l'on veut avoir une chance de retrouver nos amis en vie, ainsi que ta sœur Klaus, nous devrions agir, et vite. S'ils veulent se débarrasser des vampires ils vont le faire le rapidement, pour être sûr d'y arriver cette fois._

_- Bien dans ce cas. Plus vite le problème sera réglé, plus vite je récupérerais mon corps._

Klaus qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, vu que Caroline se leva pour le suivre. Il se mit alors face à elle, lui bloquant le passage.

_- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?_

_- A ton avis ? Je viens avec toi._

Caroline voulut passer mais Klaus l'en empêcha une seconde fois.

_- Je ne crois pas non. Tu restes ici._

_- Quoi ?! Tu penses sincèrement que tu vas me donner des ordres ?_

_- Je peux t'hypnotiser aussi, comme ça tu seras toute gentille avec moi et très obéissance par la même occasion._

_- Tu n'oserais pas._

Caroline lança un regard de défi à Klaus qui ne comptait pas baisser les armes.

_- Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester ici alors que mes amis sont sur le point de se faire tuer ?!_

_- Raison de plus pour que tu ne bouges pas d'ici. ils cherchent à éliminer les vampires, et oh mais attends... tu es un vampire. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses capturée encore une fois, c'est épuisant de te sauver la vie._

Caroline fulminait de l'intérieur. Elle eue à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il avait déjà disparut.

_- D'un côté il a raison._

Caroline se tourna alors vers Jérémy, les yeux grands comme deux soucoupes.

_- Ce que veut dire Jérémy, c'est que tu seras plus utile ici, tiens._

Bonnie lui tendit son portable.

_- Tu pourrais appeler Mérédith, elle est peut-être encore à l'église. Si c'est le cas il faut la prévenir, elle pourrait être en danger elle aussi. Si Alaric à prévenu le Conseil qu'elle utilisait du sang de vampire au sein de l'hôpital, ça pourrait mal tourner._

Caroline attrapa le téléphone, résignée.

_- Bien puisque je ne peux servir à rien d'autre._

_- Tu sais très bien que..._

_- Oui oui je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire, comme toujours._

Caroline quitta la pièce, laissant Jérémy et Bonnie seuls. Bonnie ouvrit alors son grimoire et commença à chercher.

_- A quoi tu joues exactement ?_

_- Je cherche le même sort qu'avait utiliser Luka pour entrer à la pension et retirer la dague à Elijah. Comme ça je pourrais me projeter dans l'église. Je serais invisible, personne ne pourra me voir, mais je pourrais toujours interagir avec les choses aux alentours._

_- Tu oublies comment il a fini... Mais je ne parle pas de ça, je parle du fait que tu veuilles rendre son corps à Klaus. Tu oublies ce qu'a dit ta grand-mère ? Ne commets pas cette erreur deux fois... tu ne penses pas qu'elle parlait de ça ? Du fait de remettre Klaus dans son corps ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien Jérémy. Tout ce que je sais c'est que si l'on ne fait rien maintenant Elena et les autres vont mourir, et je ne compte pas laisser leurs vies entre les mains de Klaus._

Jérémy savait que Bonnie, qui venait de replonger son nez dans le grimoire, essayait d'éluder la question. Mais il savait aussi parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, sa sœur ainsi que tout les autres seraient tués. Il avait déjà cru la perdre deux fois auparavant, celle-ci était celle de trop.


End file.
